Nocne Przemyślenia
by TheWhiteSwan
Summary: Oto, co się dzieje w głowie głodnego i z lekka rozdrażnionego o 3 na ranem śmierciożercy. Kilka przekleństw, język pokręcony, ale co się dziwić komuś, kto pisał to (i również głodował) o 2 w nocy?


**Witajcie, moi drodzy ^^ Mam nadzieję, że dobrze spaliście? Bo ja nie xD Ślęczałam nad tym opowiadaniem przez 1,5h. Macie tutaj kolejną „miniaturkę" o Rookwoodzie, choć** **można to traktować również jako bardzo krótkiego fanfika. PISANE PODCZAS SILNEJ NIEPOCZYTALNOŚCI UMYSŁOWEJ GDZIEŚ NA PRZEŁOMIE 1:00/2:00 W NOCY, ZA TRAUMĘ Z GÓRY PRZEPRASZAM! **

Augustus Rookwood po raz chyba tysięczny tej nocy przewrócił się na drugi bok. Spojrzał morderczym wzrokiem na wskazujący godzinę 2:57 nad ranem zegarek. Był wściekły. Od prawie północy nie mógł zasnąć. Wciąż wiercił się i prychał na przemian. Nie dość, że nie mógł znaleźć sobie wygodnej pozycji do spania, bo w każdej coś mu nie pasowało, to jeszcze był piekielnie głodny. W brzuchu burczało mu jak tuzin robotników pracujących młotami pneumatycznymi, ale w środku nocy żreć nie zamierzał. Dodatkowo sprawy nie ułatwiał fakt, że ktoś ciągle łaził po korytarzu, a podłoga przez to skrzypiała jakby chmara nieutalentowanych kujonów zmówiła się i zaczęła rzępolić na skrzypcach. Szału szło dostać. Po prostu białej gorączki.  
To bez sensu - pomyślał Rookwood, rozplatając warkoczyka, który powstał z nudów na jego włosach chyba z piąty raz. - I tak nie usnę. Cholera by to wzięła. Co za gówniana ironia losu - jak byłem mały, kompletnie nie rozumiałem, jak można zasnąć przed nadejściem zmroku. Teraz nie rozumiem, jak można spać w nocy. Cała zabawa polega na tym, że właśnie chcę spać w nocy! Kurwa, zachlastam się tutaj i tyle będzie. Usnąć nie, wpieprzyć coś tym bardziej nie... No i co ja mam zrobić ze swoim życiem, hę?  
Na to pytanie nikt nie potrafił mu odpowiedzieć. Potworne uczucie - na oczy już prawie nic nie widział, wszystko go drażniło, ktoś pełzał po korytarzu, w brzuchu mu burczało... Paranoja. A do tego sam w tym jak na złość dwuosobowym łóżku. Żadnego kobiecego - fakt, iż gdyby to było męskie, sam zacząłby pełzać po korytarzu warto przemilczeć, bo jest raczej oczywisty - ciała przy jego boku...  
Pomijając fakt, że która kobieta chciałby tu leżeć, to mam na co zrzędzić! - warknął w myślach. - i jeszcze ten brzuch... Ja tu głoduję o trzeciej nad ranem, to nie jest normalne! Zapamiętaj, cioto, przed snem nażreć się po uszy, żeby potem nie urządzać koncertu jak jakiś niedoruchany silnik!  
Oj, bardzo złym znakiem było, gdy Rookwood zaczynał marudzić. Inni śmieriożercy szeptali między sobą, że z nim to jak z kobietą, ale woleli mu się nie narażać tym stwierdzeniem, toteż sam zainteresowany go nie znał. Powszechne wytłumaczenie złego humoru płci pięknej brzmi "Wybacz. Głodna/niewyspana/z okresem - jestem jędza jak ta lala". Rookwood spełniał dwa pierwsze warunki, choć pewnie gdyby co miesiąc też krwawił z dupy, to chodziłby wkurzony jak osa. Nie było ku temu wątpliwości.  
Nuuudy... - pomyślał zrezygnowany, przewracając się na plecy. Wgapiał się w sufit, jakby samym wzrokiem chciał wypalić w nim dziurę. - Czemu tutaj jest tak nudno? Nie mam co robić! Eh, w tym cholernym Zakonie Feniksa to jednak ciekawiej mają. Ploteczek więcej. A tu co? Gówno. Nic się nie dzieje. Nuda. Tam to zaraz cała siedziba szumi o tym, co kto zrobił. A u nas jedyną sensacją jest, że Sev raz przeleciał tą szlamę Pottera, a i tak nie wiadomo, czy to prawda. Ale kto wie, nie chciał się przyznać, skąd ma podbite oko. W Zakonie się coś przynajmniej dzieje. Zobaczmy... Dumbledore. Święty Mikołaj alias Albus Dumbledore. Z nim to ciężka sprawa. Zostawmy gościa na później. Nimfadora Tonks na pierwszy ogień. Ciekawa lalunia, nie powiem. Panna o dwóch twarzach. Dosłownie! Lampi się na tą ciapę Lupina, ale wyraźnie ma coś do Blacka. Oj, nieładnie panienko, tak się szlajać, matula byłaby zła. Granger - szlamowata kujonka Pottera. Na pozór aniołek, pod skórą diablątko. Tu się pieprzy z Sevem - dla ocen pewnie, a on się podnieca, idiota - ale wodzi wzrokiem za Malfoyem, choć i Potterowi tyłek obczaja. I podobno Krum był jej przelotnym romansikiem. O rudych bliźniakach też słyszałem. Oj, puszczalska. Co innego Weasley, jej wiewiórkowata przyjaciółeczka. Ona tylko z "tym jedynym" - a nowego jedynego ma co tydzień - się migdali. Ostatnio i ona smaliła cholewki do Dracona. A on i tak woli Parkinson. Albo Pottera. Chuj wie, zwłaszcza jego. Co prawda on jest u nas, ale kto nie kocha tych szkolnych ploteczek?  
Rookwood uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Oj, pospał ledwie godzinę dzisiejszej nocy, a humor do podnoszenia ludziom ciśnienia to on miał. Był w swoim żywiole.  
Jestem okropny! - zaśmiał się w duchu.  
W tym momencie potwór z korytarza chyba postanowił przestać się po nim włóczyć, bo drzwi stanęły otworem. Rookwood niechętnie odwrócił w tę stronę głowę, choć amunicję - którą była poduszka, bo nic lepszego nie miał pod ręką - trzymał w pełnej gotowości. W drzwiach ujrzał karcącą go wzrokiem Bellatriks. Kobieta odrzuciła z twarzy czarne loki.  
- Jeszcze gnijesz w łóżku? - warknęła na "dzień dobry w środku nocy, słoneczko!" czarownica. - Do roboty!  
- Bella, jest trzecia nad ranem, wyświadcz mi przysługę - wypierdzielaj stąd i daj mi bezskutecznie próbować zasnąć!  
Bellatriks rzuciła mu spojrzenie tak mordercze, jak sam Czarny Pan miał to w zwyczaju, tak ostre, że mogłoby ciąć diamenty.  
- Jest siódma rano, skretyniały idioto!  
- No u mnie jest trzecia!  
- Masz zepsuty zegarek, debilu!  
Rookwood popatrzył na nią jak na kosmitkę, po czym nie lepszym spojrzeniem obdarzył swój zegarek, gwałtownie siadając. Właśnie uświadomił sobie, że od jakichś piętnastu minut wciąż pokazuje 2:57 nad ranem. Mężczyzna opadł na poduszkę, jakby uszło z niego powietrze.  
- No kurwa! - wrzasnął, uderzając pięścią o materac.

**Eeeeej, takie złe nie było, prawda? Wplotłam tutaj swoje wrażenia z poprzedniej nocy – również głodowałam, wierciłam się i nie mogłam usnąć – ale reszta jest bardziej rookwoodowa ^^ Cóż, macie kolejną porcję świrniętego śmierciożercy i możecie się tym teraz cieszyć ^^ **

**P.S. Wybaczcie, że tak się kramarzę z Domem Wariatów, ale jak widzicie ostatnimi czasy ciągle piszę fanfiki potterowskie, a na Lokaja nie mam kompletnie weny. Ale obiecuję się postarać i napisać coś niedługo. **


End file.
